


Esa clase de tipos que pierden por norma

by Plen (Metuka)



Category: Cuenta atrás (Spanish TV)
Genre: Gen, post 2x12
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Plen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cansado de ocultar la verdad, Mario decide subir a hablar con Requena</p>
            </blockquote>





	Esa clase de tipos que pierden por norma

Mario respiró hondo por millonésima vez para calmar sus nervios y se pasó la lengua por los labios. Iba a hacerlo, la decisión llevaba tomada desde que Corso desapareciera con rumbo a Cualquierasabelandia. Continuar ejerciendo igual que si no pasase nada, fingir que todo le daba lo mismo y soportar las miradas de Leo, tan elocuentes como siempre, se le había vuelto demasiado difícil. Tenía que cortar con aquello.

No pensaba marcharse del Cuerpo sin más, sabía que no sería lo correcto. Que Escobar fuese un cerdo despiadado y que el mundo estuviese mejor sin él no era una opinión, sino un hecho. Pero Mario no era quién para decidir sobre el final de la vida de los demás. Bastante duro era apretar el gatillo cuando no quedaba más remedio como para convertirse, en palabras del mismo Escobar, en un pistolero.

Se puso en pie y, sin mediar palabra, se dirigió con gravedad y decisión hacia las escaleras. Necesitaba hablar con Requena, confesarlo todo de una vez para sacarse de dentro el veneno antes de que acabara por emponzoñarle tanto la sangre que se convirtiera en un monstruo. Tenía la versión falsa de los hechos tan estudiada que su miedo no era a equivocarse, sino a que sonase demasiado mecánica, que se notase que la había cocinado en su mente. En cualquier caso, Requena era un merluzo, seguro que se tragaría hasta que a Escobar lo mataron unos marcianos haciendo prácticas de tiro desde su nave espacial.

Llamó a la puerta con suavidad. Se notaba la muñeca rígida y la garganta seca. Desde el otro lado, Requena alzó la voz para pedirle que entrase. Mario así lo hizo y tomó asiento sin esperar a que se lo ofrecieran. Necesitaba encontrarse cómodo, no quería empezar a vagar de una punta a otra del despacho y que se le desordenase la mentira o que le entrasen dudas y terminase por salir corriendo. Si iba a hacerlo, tenía que hacerlo en condiciones.

—Tú dirás, Mario.

Tragó saliva y le miró. No quería echarse atrás, pero Requena de pronto le imponía. No es que le tuviera miedo, sino que sabía que sería el menor de sus problemas. En cuanto se lo contase, le echaría a los tiburones, le harían pedazos. Bajó la vista y se dijo que se sentía como un pajarillo ante un gato de buen año. Pero no podía rajarse, tenía que acabar con esa pesadilla de una vez. Daría con sus huesos en la cárcel, cierto, pero se lo merecía y así quizá podría dormir en paz.

—¿Y bien?

Mario carraspeó y tomó aire. Requena se impacientaba, mejor empezar cuanto antes, empezaba a sentir que el asiento le quemaba.

—Se trata de la muerte de Escobar—dijo con voz ronca.

Requena levantó las cejas y le dedicó una mueca displicente. Parecía aburrido y un poco asqueado, como si Mario le hubiera pedido que le revisase con regla los márgenes de un informe de mil páginas.

—Oh—Se repanchingó aún más en su asiento y se cruzó de brazos—. Cuéntame.

Mario accedió a su petición y comenzó a narrarle la historia que su mente había tejido tiempo atrás y que Leo le había impedido contarle a Requena. No titubeó en ningún momento, tenía controlado hasta el más mínimo de los detalles de manera incontestable. Requena continuaba con su cara de aburrimiento y sin preguntarle por ningún aspecto del relato que viese flojo o inveraz. De haber pedido aclaraciones, Mario pensó que habría sido capaz de cubrir todos los puntos débiles de la de indios y vaqueros que con tanto trabajo había diseñado para librar de toda responsabilidad a Leo y, aunque no lo mereciera, a Corso.

—Y eso es todo. Necesitaba contarlo, por eso he venido.

Requena chasqueó la lengua y asintió comprensivo. Mario se dijo que parecía a punto de alzar el brazo, bendecirle y mandarle unos cuantos rezos como penitencia. En lugar de eso, tomó la botellita de agua que tenía en su escritorio y le dio un sorbito.

—¿Y por qué ahora, Mario? ¿Por qué ahora y no antes?

—Porque ya no podía más, porque la culpa no me dejaba en paz y estoy harto, Requena.

—Ya, eso me habían contado.

Mario parpadeó con energía y profirió una risa atropellada de sorpresa.

—¿Perdón?

—Que eso me habían contado. Ya me advirtieron que ibas a venir y que no te hiciera ni caso porque sigues empeñado en que lo de Escobar no salió bien.

—Pero…

—Asúmelo, ese tío secuestró a Leo y en realidad proyectas la culpa de no haberla podido ayudar pensando que hiciste mal matándole.

—¡Pero es que hice mal! ¡Es que…

—Mario, déjate de cuentos—Se inclinó sobre la mesa con gesto de fastidio—. Mira, he leído los informes, he visto la reconstrucción y sé que todo lo que me has dicho es mentira, una sarta de patrañas que te has inventado para lavar tu conciencia. Mientes más que hablas. Si estás mal, búscate un psicólogo y vete a llorarle tus penas, pero no me hagas perder el tiempo. Casi me trago tu cuentecillo, pero no cuela.

—Requena, escucha…

—Adiós, Mario. Ya hemos terminado.

Mario abandonó el despacho con un bufido y reprimiéndose a duras penas para no sacar la puerta de sus jambas del castañazo al cerrar que el cuerpo le pedía. Requena le había tratado como si fuera un niño tonto, ¿cómo se atrevía a comportarse con tanta displicencia, con tanto desdén? Si bien era cierto que Mario mentía, su historia era coherente, mucho más que la que Corso había montado a toda velocidad para evitar contar lo que realmente había tenido lugar en aquel almacén abandonado. ¿Por qué Requena no le había dado credibilidad alguna desde el primer momento?

De pronto lo supo. Requena le estaba esperando, se lo había dicho. Alguien le había contado que Mario subiría a mentirle. Alguien, sí, pero, ¿quién? Pensaba averiguarlo y cantarle las cuarenta al culpable. Que le dejasen arruinar su vida como él quisiera, ya era mayorcito para hacer lo que le viniese en gana, a ellos qué más les daba.

Tenía que ser alguien de la unidad, algún compañero. No habían hablado de lo ocurrido, pero era un secreto a voces que Molina y Rocío compartían, estaba seguro. Según iba descendiendo peldaños, les observó. Uno de los tres se había ido de la lengua y le había destrozado el plan. Quien fuera se había creído con derecho a decidir sobre la vida de Mario y este se dijo que desenmascararía al culpable y le obligaría a subir otra vez, pero para desdecirse.

Se fijó en Leo la primera, le parecía la opción más obvia por motivos igualmente evidentes. Desde la marcha de Corso se había vuelto fría y distante, apenas hablaba con los demás salvo por motivos laborales y contaba los minutos para salir del trabajo a diario, nunca se quedaba un segundo de más. Al menos tenía mejor aspecto, parecía que iba saliendo del hoyo, aunque Mario no había tenido oportunidad de discutirlo con ella, quien ahora tecleaba un informe con cara de fastidio. ¿Podría haber sido ella?

No, ella no. Leo pasaba de él hasta el punto de haber dejado de atacarle porque aquello supondría asumir que había algo en Mario que le diferenciaba del resto. Leo no quería saber nada más de él, no se habría molestado en jugársela de nuevo por él. Pero Molina tal vez sí. Era perro viejo, lo había cogido todo al vuelo nada más verlos salir y opinaba que Mario había hecho lo correcto matándole. De hecho, unos días atrás había tenido que abrir fuego contra un violador con gusto por las adolescentes y había comentado abiertamente que se alegraba de que su Isabelita y las demás chicas vivieran en un mundo más seguro.

Era posible, pero había algo en su hipótesis que no terminaba de cuadrarle. Le encajaba mucho mejor que Rocío hubiese sido la culpable. Era una de sus mejores amigas y, sobre todo desde la partida de Corso, había estado muy pendiente de él. No dejaba de recordarle a todas horas que podía contar con ella para lo que fuese, que le escucharía cuando sintiera deseos de hablar y que tenía que ser fuerte y luchar. Tenía que haber sido ella. Muy bien, pues le iba a oír. En unas cuantas zancadas se plantó ante su escritorio y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Se puede saber de qué vas, Rocío?—La pelirroja alzó la cabeza con gesto de sorpresa.

—¿Eh? Pero, Mario, ¿a ti qué te pasa?

—¡¿Que qué me pasa, Rocío?! ¡¿Por qué cojones tienes que irle a decir nada a Requena?!

—¿De qué hablas?

—Eh, cálmate, chico—pidió Molina mientras se levantaba—. Que no te vuelva a ver hablar así a Rocío mientras vivas o el que sube a hablar con Requena soy yo, ¿capisci?

—¿Se puede saber qué le ha dado?—gruñó Leo.

Mario descruzó los brazos y cerró los puños. Todos contra él, perfecto. Todos disimulando y haciéndose los tontos. La actuación del culpable, fuera quien fuese, era impecable. Parecían todos tan inocentes, como si ninguno supiese nada. Pero alguno había hablado, alguno le había jodido pero bien. Y lo más probable es que hubiese sido Rocío, la misma que le perdonó el cabreo y le hizo una caricia en el brazo.

—¿Estás bien, Mario?

—¡Pues no, joder! ¡No estoy bien! Me largo. No tenemos nada pendiente, ¿no? Pues me piro, no aguanto más en este puto sitio, hasta mañana.

Se marchó a la carrera. No pensaba usar el ascensor, necesitaba quemar adrenalina. Se dijo que iría de cabeza al gimnasio sin pasar por casa, en su taquilla tenía todo lo necesario para hacer deporte hasta la extenuación. Así tal vez se olvidaría momentáneamente del ridículo que había hecho y de cómo le habían traicionado.

—Joder, cómo se pone a veces—masculló Leo cuando se hubo asegurado de que Mario ya no les escucharía.

—A este paso le voy a regalar un relajante tradicional de mi pueblo.

—¿Pastillitas de hierbas del monte gallego, Molina?—bromeó Rocío.

—No, una roca enorme para que se dé con ella cuando le entren los nervios. A todo esto, ¿vosotras sabéis de qué va la película?

—Qué va, Molina. Lo único que sé es que como no termine pronto este informe, la que va a necesitar otro relajante de pueblo soy yo.

Volvió la vista a la pantalla y releyó un pasaje. ¿Por qué en su mente sonaba tan claro pero pasado a letras no? Sacudió la cabeza y se fue a la máquina de café, necesitaba un chute para seguir funcionando de manera adecuada. Al menos el peligro ya había pasado. Mario acababa de marcharse como un Miura y en ningún momento había sospechado de ella.


End file.
